


an apples dream come true

by GummyPlugs



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyPlugs/pseuds/GummyPlugs





	an apples dream come true

“fuck” Apple jack grunted. Putting away the last batch of apples. “This is hard enough even with help. And I had to do it on my own. Speaking of help were has that brother of mine gotten off to?” Apple jack had been working on the farm picking apples for nearly the whole day and boy was she tired. “I deserve one hell of a break after this” Applejack said rubbing her aching shoulders. “A hot shower will feel great now.” 

Walking back to the house Applejack thought of her brother “I bet he’s off hitting on girls in town again” Reaching the bathroom door she heard water running. “Who the hell could be in there now? If Mac is gone that only leaves bloom.” Opening the door, a crack Applejack peeked in. Catching a full view of her brother, naked in the shower, masturbating. “Oh, my goodness” She said under her breath. Wanting to give the man some privacy but unable to tear her eyes off him.

“So, this is where he’s been. He’s so. Huge.” She said pressing her thighs together. “No, he’s my brother I shouldn’t be thinking like this.” When suddenly Mac let out a loud moan. Turning her on even more pressing her thighs eliciting a small moan of her own. Of which Mac heard. “is someone there?” He said trying to cover himself only for his huge cock to poke out. Driven by her pussy Applejack stepped through the door.

“Well uhm Hi” she said her eyes still not able to look away from his cock. “Applejack? What are you doing? I was just uhm. Taking a shower.” Mac trying to fix the awkward situation. “fuck your huge” Applejack said under her breath. A hand dropping down to rub at her crotch. “excuse me?” Questioned the confused man. Walking forward Applejack stepped into the shower moaning as she rubbed her pussy. “Applejack, your clothes. There all wet.”

“Oh whoopsie. I forgot.” She said stripping out of her outfit throwing them aside. Ending up totally naked in front of her equally naked brother. Kneeling down she said “It looks like it hurts down there. Why don’t I kiss it and make it better?” Pulling his arms aside and gripping his massive cock. Mac was stunned at his sister’s actions and by the fact that he had never felt this hard or horny. Moaning loudly as she took him into her mouth.

Mac repeated to himself. “She’s my sister. She’s my sister. She’s my sister” trying to ignore the pleasure of getting his dick sucked. “We should stFUUUUUUUUUUCK” Mac moaned loudly as his sister went balls deep on his dick. Slowly sliding back releasing his dick with a loud pop. With one hand fondling his balls and another stroking him Applejack looked into his eyes. “you say something?” Mac was silent paralyzed from pleasure. Smiling applejack began to suck him again. 

Sucking on the thick head of his penis while stroking the base. “Oh god I’m sucking off my brother. But he’s so big and I’m so wet. This feels soooooo good. I don’t even care if he’s my brother anymore. In fact, that just makes it even hotter.” She thought as she brought her brother towards his orgasm. “Apple… I’m close” “good cum right down my slutty throat.” She said suddenly shoving his cock down her throat. Then back up stopping at the head. Only to dive back down again. 

Fucking her brothers cock with her head she moaned as she played with her breasts. God, she wanted this in her pussy but first she wanted. To taste his thick warm cum. With a loud moan Mac came. More than Applejack could handle quickly choking. His dick slipping out of her mouth as the next few shots covered her face and chests in cum. When he finally calmed down Applejack was literally covered in cum. The smell making her mind go blank. “Heh guess I really need a shower now right mac… Mac?” 

Her brother stood silent staring at her. The sight of his sister covered in his own cum right after sucking him off was too much. It was so hot. So sexy. And the fact that it was his sister was even better. His cock quickly growing back to full mast. Mac turned her around and pushed her face first into the bottom of the tub ass in the air. Applejack was excited she was finally gonna get fucked but, as her brother lined up his cock. She wondered if he would even fit. 

Though she didn’t have much time to worry as he rammed his massive dick straight into her pussy. All thoughts about anything else vanished from applejacks mind. All that was left was the love of dick and the want for cum. “Your suck a fucking slut. Always staring at me when I’m shirtless at work. I see you looking down at the bulge in my pants. Slipping off to the barn to try and secretly masturbate. It be secret if you didn’t scream my name so loudly.

And now your getting fucked by the dick you’ve fantasized about. Well? Does it feel good? Do you like being filled by my huge cock? Huh you big cock slut.” Applejacks mind was gone only being able to respond with screams and moans. As she came again and again all over his cock. “fuck your so tight. Or maybe I’m too big. I’m ruining your pussy for anything else stretching it out. Nothings going to feel as good as my dick does. Your gonna become a slave to my cock. 

Now. Fuck. Here’s the cum you so desperately want.” Growling as he came into Applejacks needy pussy. Filling it right to the brim and then some. Cum spilling out down her thighs. Spraying out as Mac pulls his cock out. Turning off the water and stepping out to dry off. “Well ill see you later. When you finally come down from that good fucking. We should do this again sometime?” Walking away leaving his sister a drooling mess covered in his cum.


End file.
